This invention relates generally to returned stair treads and more specifically to returned stair treads containing exposed joints on forward side edge portions thereof that will not pull apart, gap or otherwise become deformed due to changes in ambient temperature and humidity.
Returned stair treads, generally speaking, have long been known and used in the prior art. Typically such prior art stair treads include a tread constructed of wood with a return nosing affixed to a side edge of the former so as to form an exposed joint along a forward side edge portion of the assembly. The nosing is usally glued to the side edge of the tread along the entire width of the latter and, in addition, is nailed thereto at several different positions.
A major problem that has been encountered with such construction is that the exposed joint will tend to gap open or otherwise become deformed when the returned stair tread is exposed to ambient temperature and humidity conditions beyond those encountered when the nosing was originally affixed to the stair tread. Such conditions are usually at their worst during late Summer when returned treads are stored or otherwise disposed in non-airconditioned circumstances such as in a warehouse or building under construction.
By means of my invention, this difficulty encountered with prior art returned stair treads is substantially overcome.